Torbjörn
Torbjörn is a playable character from the video game, Overwatch. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Torbjörn VS Engineer * Overwatch Hero Battle Royale * RED Team vs Overwatch (Organization) Possible Opponents *Tali'Zorah (Mass Effect) Death Battle Info Background *"I'M SWEDISH!" *Estimated to be 4' 7": the shortest character in the game. **Commonly mistaken for a fantasy dwarf. *57 years old. *One of the original Overwatch agents and their Chief Engineer. *Missing his right eye (Santa-Torb skin, as seen in the comics, still depicts him missing an eye). *Husband of Ingrid Lindholm. Father of Brigitte Lindholm. Weapons *Claw Arm **Creates unlimited 'molten' ammunition for the Rivet Gun **Used as a quick-melee Abilities *Armor Pack *Molten Core **Gives Torb 300 temporary Armor ***Can stack with Armor Pack: giving him a total of 375 Armor. **Makes a Level 2 Turret into a Level 3 Turret (this effect has unlimited range). *Turret **Unlimited Ammo **Does about 1500 damage (during its Ultimate) Feats *One of the best engineers in Overwatch's history **Created some of the most deadliest Omnic designs; including the Bastion and OR-15 (although Torb regrets this). *Defeated the Kings Row Uprising *Can eat the molten lava his claw generates (although this gives him indigestion) Weaknessess *Short range makes Torbjorn vulnerable to snipers. **Although Torbjorn is difficult to hit due to his short size; his head is relatively large compared to the rest of his body. This means Torbjorn has a high chance of getting a headshot. *Torbjorn himself is considered to be one of the least effective combatants in Overwatch if he cannot combo with his Turret. Turret Weaknesses *Turrets can be overpowered by opponents who are capable of enduring the damage dealt by the turrents **The Turrets can be easily defended against utlizing barriers ***Orisa can maintain her barrier while being able to attack the turret; making her a good counter against Torb. *The Turrets have a finite range making it vulnurable to enemies that are capable of firing from a longer range than the turret **Genji and Pharah can use their mobility to position themselves in a safe location and use their infinite range to destroy the turret. *Characters who can attack from behind cover (like Junkrat) can avoid being attacked by the Turret. *Characters with high DPS can quickly destroy a turret. **Reaper and D. Va can use their mobility to hunt down the turret and approach it at close range to destroy it. *The turrets is capable of being stunned *Turrets can be frozen by Mei *Turrets can be hacked by Sombra *The Turret can only attack one enemy at a time and will lock onto that single enemy until they are killed or escape its range. This means multiple characters can outflank the turret and attack it while it's distracted. Trivia *Torbjorn designed some of the weaponized omnics; including those who led the Omnic Crisis. Torbjorn despised Omnics ever since. Despite this; he was the one who found and befriended Bastion. *His favorite song is Destiny's Child - Survivor; which is what his headphones are constantly playing. *When teamed up with his daughter Brigitte: Torbjorn can have a maximum of 600 armor (for 800 total HP). Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Blizzard Entertainment Characters Category:Cyborg Category:European Combatants Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Inventor Category:Male Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Swedish Combatants Category:Technology users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival